Point of no Return
by Hope-Crawfish
Summary: What would happen if both Jace and Clary didn't know they were Shadowhunters? What if their parents ran away together? What if there was a potion that gave them all the qualities of sleep but they were actually awake? What if after they had actually gone to bed they forgot everything they learned until the touched the spelled object? I don't own TMI. Cassandra Clare does. Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Clary!" my mother, Jocelyn screamed up the stairs at me. "Clary it's time to go! The Herondales are expecting us any minute now!" "Okay mom! I'm just

finishing my make-up!' I yelled back with as much attitude I could muster I ran down the hall toward the stairs, only to remember I hadn't put perfume on. Idiot.

I'm an idiot. I can't go to a fancy ass dinner smelling like a mixture of anticipation, desperation and perspiration. Ugh gross, why do I always insist on making

myself vomit everywhere? i honestly don't know why i'm so nervous. It's not like I haven't had dinner with Jace and the rents before. I grew up with them. The

Herondales are practically a second set of parents. The first of course being Jocelyn and Luke. Although we've never had something this big to reveal. We know

the spell they had put on us. How when the time came, as soon as we touched the seraph blade and stele, we would remember every whispered word they

had said at night. After may I add they had drugged us with some magical potion. We would know that we were shadowhunters. We knew about Valentine and

his experiments. We knew everything. I remember when we had found them almost 3 weeks ago. Jace and I had looked for our parents old yearbooks

from high school because Jace thinks that I'm an exact replica of my mother at our age. I obviously had to disagree. We found a box labeled "The dark ages"

with the years our rents would be in the last pit of hell also known as high school. The year book wasn't inside. There was what we now know is a stele and a

seraph blade. I, being an artist, automatically reached for the stele. As if it had called out to me. Jace told me that the blade had the same effect on him. Like

they were meant for us. Funny how they actually were. As soon as i touched it everything went dark my body limbs went numb, i felt an excruciating pain in my

head and chest. My head because all the memories had come rushing in and my chest because, once again, the memories. "Clarissa Fray I swear on all that is

holy, if you keep zoning out, and not paying attention on me, my God!" My mom snapped. Bringing me back from my thoughts. "Sorry! I was thinking." "I could

tell. Were you thinking of Jace? Are you two a thing? I know you've always been best friends but you've spent a lot more time with him than usual."

"OMG MOTHER! No nothing is going on between Jace and I. Look I know you think we have a thing for each other but that doesn't give you the right to bring

him up every time I lose myself in thought!" Wow. I'm just realizing that he is always the reason i lose myself. I think I'm in love with him. Not that i would ever

tell him, or think that there was the slightest chance he'd feel the same way. I mean, I am so not pretty enough to be his type. He's fucking gorgeous. He looks

angelic... All the time. He is literally golden, his hair, eyes and skin are all gold or a tint of the colour. As for myself, I have bright red hair and green eyes. Once

Jace had told me people could get lost in the sea of green my eyes were and think about goodness, then look at my hair and think my satan is showing. It's

those moments where I want nothing more that to slap him directly in the face. Asshole. Oh shit. We're here. Here we go. In a few minutes Jace and I are going

past the point of no return. Here goes nothing and everything.

* * *

I do not own any characters or themes seen in this story. Cassandra Clare does. Please review and tell me if i should continue this story! Love goes out to

whoever is reading this!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note: Hey big thanks to everyone who followed me! you guys are the bomb! Uhm yeah, so if you have any ideas for future chapters please review me or pm me. I really want to hear what you have to say. Also, one more thing, let me know is I should write more.**_

* * *

I can't believe it. I cannot believe this. We just did it. We told them everything, and all they did was smile and say that they knew.  
They were waiting for us to come clean. They are despicable, evil if you will. Our parents hadn't even dropped hints that they had known. God dammit. How are  
we supposed to become good Shadowhunters is we can't even keep something so small from our parents. I looked over at Jace to see if he was  
dumbfounded as i was about them knowing. One glance at his beautiful face told me everything I needed to know. His eyebrows were pushed together and he  
was biting the inside of his lip. Something he only did when he felt uncomfortable. Is it weird to feel envious of teeth. I'd give everything I love to the devil just  
to touch his lips to mine. Clary snap out of it. He is the most gorgeous thing ever made and trust me the rest of my body agreed. But I needed to concentrate. Why do I need to concentrate again? Oh, yes, they knew.

"How d-did you k-know?" Jace stuttered. He only ever stutters when he's terrified. Why is he terrified?  
"Well son, how the spell worked, is that whenever you picked the chosen objects up, this," Mr. Herondale explained, point to a ring I've never seen him take off. "would light up."

"We did this so we could observe your behaviour during the time you were debating on telling us or not." Jocelyn, my mother continued.

"We needed to know if you could or would forgive us from hiding it from you almost your entire lives." Celine said with a sad look on her face.

"Okay." Jace and I replied at the same time. I looked at him and blushed. Why are we so similar?  
"So, do you guys forgive us?" asked Luke. He stared at me with love and fear of rejection in his soft brown eyes. Jace looked at me and we started communicating with our eyes and facial expressions. Something we learned to do when we were kids. I gave him my best "what do we say look." he shrugged and gave me his "the truth look". I made eye contact with everyone at the table, ending with Luke saying,

"Of course. It's not like you left us unprotected. Even then we would forgive you. We love you, all of you!" Everyone at the table let out the breath they'd been holding.

"Where are we supposed to go now? What are we going to do now that we know?" Jace asked. Stephen and Luke shared a knowing glance before responding.

"Do you remember Isabelle and Alec?"

"The Lightwoods?"

"Yes, they own the manhattan institute. You will be staying there until you are done your Training." Jace and I made excited faces at each other. Neither of us had stayed away from for very long. We barely even had sleepovers. This is going to be fantastic, but wait. I need to ask one more question.

"Is there anything else we need to know? About anything?"

"Well you aren't an only child. You have a brother. He is alive, I know i told you he died, but you need to understand that I didn't lie. There are more than one way someone can die, just to the entire world. Your father, Valentine had been putting things in my food and drinks. He thought it would make me stronger. He tole me it was just medicine but it did't taste like right. It tasted like blood. But I never questioned it because i thought he wouldn't do anything to hurt me or your brother, who i was pregnant with at the time. After your brother was born i knew something was wrong. He was evil. He had black eyes that looked demonic. He looked like the devil spawn. I hated him. My own son. It was later I found out that Valentine had been giving me demon blood. He did the same thing to me when i was pregnant with you. But the blood you have in your veins isn't from a demon, but from an angel. Thats why when we were secretly training you in 'your sleep' you could do amazing things. Clary you have the gift to make runes. You can also make the simplest of runes great. Jace you were also an experiment. Thats why we all ran together. To protect you two from valentine. Jace you are faster and stronger than shadowhunters. You are the greatest i have ever seen." my mom said all this and never broke eye contact with me. I could do nothing but sit with my mouth hanging open and stare in disbelief. No one spoke for a long time. Jace finally broke the silence by looking at me.

"I always knew you were special! This just explains why you are an amazingly amazing person, covered in awesome sauce, drenched in beauty." Once again all I could do was stare like an idiot and blush my ass off.

* * *

_**Should I post every other day? I may post another chapter tonight, if not than tomorrow. Thank for reading! LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!  
-Hopeyyyy**_


	3. Chapter 3

Jace and i are in the back seat, we're driving to the institute. My anxiety level is off the charts. What if Alec and Isabelle hate me. What if Jace falls for Isabelle. What if I die. I'm really starting to wish i had never found the stele and seraph blade. I make a quick glance in Jaces direction. I can't let him see how nervous i am. I need to pull it together. Wait did he just bite his lip. He's nervous too! Okay good. I'm not the only one. This is seriously unhealthy. How did we go from being carefree teenagers to being highly trained and powerful demon slayers. An even better question why was i so god damned excited for this. I'm crazy. ONLY CRAZY PEOPLE BELIEVE IN DEMONS, VAMPIRES, AND FUCKING WARLOCKS FOR FUCK SAKES! I need to be admitted into an asylum. Why am I ev-... What? Oh good god goddess, whatever you believe in, Jace just reached over and held my hand. He's normally not the 'get all up in your personal space' type person. He's either really nervous or picking up some serious 'shoot me' vibes coming from yours truly. What ever works. You will so not hear me objecting. He's leaning over. He's so close I can feel the heat of his breath on my face as he whispers in my ear.

"It'll be fine. We'll be there for each other. Nothing will change for the worse. Our life is like a roller coaster, we can only go up together from here." with that he moved away. Leaving me slightly aroused and lonely. What a strange combination. Oh well. I wonder if he can sense how he makes me feel. What if he knows and he is just teasing me. If that is the case he's an ass. What if Jace does have feelings for me but thinks i don't feel the same way. I need to stop obsessing over him. What i need to be focusing on is fitting in and succeeding in my new life style. I wonder if Isabelle is more girly or tom-boy. Hmmm, so right now im wearing black skinny jeans, which could be both girly and not. I'm also wearing a dark green top to bring out my eyes, that's girly. Although my make-up is anything but girly. It's black eyeliner on my waterlines and on the top lid, black eyeshadow and a red lipstick that I had put a dark purple eyeshadow on and blended to give it more of a vampish look. Should i even use the word vampish and more. I mean i'm going to be hunting vampires and all. But only the rouge ones. We don't kill innocents. We are NOT Valentine. I wonder if i'll be as good as my mother and luke say. Only time and practice can tell. The car starts to slow down. We're here finally at the so called beautiful... abandoned building? What the fuck? I thought this place was going to be nice. I stare at the building in distaste, until it started to change. It is beautiful. The towers and everything look shimmery and new. It somehow looks bigger too. This. Is. Definitely. Somewhere. I. Could. Stay. I walk inside the big front doors. I'm greeted by 4 people. Two teens that are probably Alec and Isabelle, a smaller boy who looks about 9-10 and a women I'm assuming is the mother of all three children. They all introduce themselves. The boys name is Max and the woman's name is Maryse. Isabelle is tall, though that could be the allusion of the killer 6 inch heels she's wearing, she had raven black hair and black eyes. She also happens to be the most beautiful girl i have ever seen. Like if I were gay i'd tap that. Her brother has the same dark hair but his eyes aren't black, they're so blue they make the sky seem dull. The bluest ocean look faint. Damn he sexy. What is in the water in this house and when do i start drinking it? He is also tall, and muscular. Max has the same features as isabelle, but he has glasses on his face. Maryse has the same blue eyes as alec but looks exactly like Isabelle. The resemblance in uncanny. After the introduction Alec takes jace to the room he'll be staying in and isabelle to mine.

* * *

"Follow me! Your name is Clarissa, right?" "Yes, but I prefer Clary, and you are Isabelle, correct?" She looks at me, giving me a kind smile.

"Indeed. But as you i prefer to be called by a nickname. Call my Izzy or Iz. Which ever you wish. I have a habit of making my own nicknames for people. Hmmm. You are now Rissa, Ris or Bliss. Choose one and it shall be granted to you." she looked at me expectantly. She seems nice. I like her.

"You know what, I like all three." I responded after a moment of thought. "What one is your favourite?"

"I'll call you all three! Okay Rissa, right this way!" She signaled as she winked at me.

"So how long have you lived here?" I asked genuinely curious.

"11 years now. I used to go to school with you but the Clave needed someone to take care of the institute so my mother and father volunteered."

"Do I need to follow a daily schedule?" "Not really. We have training everyday at around 10:30, and we have a few classes with Hodge. Thats about it. The rest is free time."

"I see. This may sound stupid, but, are we allowed out? Like to the city?"

"Of course! How do you think i look this fabulous?" I had to admit she looked great. She was wearing all black, and by all black i mean ALL black. She had a black shiny shirt, black leather pants, black combat boots with a 6 inch heel. Even her make-up was black. Her eyes were like my own but had more of a cat/smokey eye look and her lipstick was black. She is one of the only people i know who can effectively pull off that look. She had so much confidence she could wear a clown suit and look beautiful.

* * *

After i put my things away and got situated in my new room, I went downstairs for dinner. There was a bit of small talk, but not much. I sat beside Isabelle. I began to think of her as best friend material. I actually liked her. I don't like most girls my age.

* * *

**What did you guys think? This is a whole lot longer than the other chapters. I had more ideas but i didn't want to bore you! Anyway, I love you and let me know your ideas! Also, what's a good song?**

**With love from all my heart!  
-Hopeyyy **


	4. Chapter 4

Jace's POV.

"Clary! Clary c'mon wake up. We have training in half an hour. CLARY GET THE FUCK UP OR I"LL DUMP COLD WATER ON YOUR HEAD!" Clary had always been a light sleeper. Honestly a tornado could rip through this room and she'd continue to snore. I hated waking her up because she always looked so peaceful and beautiful. I remember there was one time I had snuck up to her room at midnight on her birthday just to see the look on her face when she saw me with a Bunch of helium balloons and cupcakes. She had been sleeping and i had watched her for about an hour before waking her up. God I loved her so much. She was so beautiful, but she had no idea. She would never feel the same about me as i do about her. She's so amazing. She is kind and caring but also stern and stuburn. She is perfect. She is going to hate me but what needs to be done, needs to be done. I walk to the washroom conected to her room. Fill a cup with freezing cold water. I grab my phone and blast 'American Idiot' by Greenday, while skillfully tossing the water on her precious face. She gives me the reaction i was hoping for. She shot out of her bed like a rocket, shouting cuss words at me and landing in a fighting stance. I Couldn't help but laugh.

"What the actual fuck Jace?!" She screamed at me.

"You wouldn't wake up." I replied, regretting throwing the water.

"That does not give you the right to dump fucking freezing cold water on my mother fucking head, you're and ass Jace, you know that?" That right there is when i lost all sympathy for the angry little redhead.

"You better get your ass ready, you have twenty minutes to get to the training room. You're welcome by the way." I said facing the door. She's perfect but she's a bit of a bitch sometimes. I can feel her eyes peircing the back of my head as i left her room. I love her so much. 

* * *

Clary's POV

After Jace had woken me up, quite rudely actually. I had taken a warm shower and got dressed. I wore a black tank-top and spandex shorts. I then went to the training room. I walked in to find Alec and Iz throwing knives at a small target in the corner of the room. The asshat was doing flips of walls in another corner of the large room. I walked over to the middle and picked a a sword.

"Jace! Come fight me!" As soon as i said it he was unclipping himeslf from the harness. He was beside me picking up a sword in no time at all. His enthusiasm was quite terrifying.

"Ready to go down, Red?" He asked with a smirk of confidence on his face.

"Nope. Are you, Harondale?"

"Only if you're under me, Fray." He retorted earning a hand gester from me. We started fighting. He was good, but so was I. I cant say how long we've been going for but i am exhasted. Sweat is dripping down my face, chest and back. My shirt that had been clinging to my curves before is worse now. I'm using it as an advantage because Jace keeps staring at my boobs. Pervert. He glances down again and as he does, I knock th sword from his grasp and put the tip of my sword to his throat. I win. Finally something I'm better at Jace at.

* * *

**I know it's short but it was just a filler. It had some Clace fluff in it though! Thank you for the review and all the likes! Stay amazing!**

**-Hopeyyy**


	5. Chapter 5

Izzy's POV  
"Clary are you ready?" I asked her. This is going to be her first demon hunt. I'm super excited to see handles the pressure. Her red hair looks more vibraint when she's wearing all black. Her green eyes have different depths to them. She looks up at me and nods. She has a small smile that she can't seem to shake off. Jace and Alec walk in. Jace may I say looks smoking! He is a sex god. My brother picks up his phone. Probably to let his boyfriend know that he's going out on a hunt. We shadowhunters do that more often than not. There isn't a 100% chance we'll make it back. I don't have a boyfriend at the moment. But I'm really into this guy named Simon. He's a vampire, which gives him creds, but he's a geek. He's always wearing these sarcastic graphic T's that make me laugh with him not at him. I normally don't go for his type. I date assholes. I hate myself for that everyday. I just realized Clary had been talking to me this entire time. Fuck, she probably thinks I'm a bitch. I look at her and smile. Maybe she didn't notice.

"What were you thinking about?" Shit, she figured it out.

"This guy I"m madly in love with." I answer knowing she would except anything but the truth. I see her sigh with relief, I wonder why...

"Why'd you sigh?" I ask.

"I thought maybe because you were so beautiful that Jace would go after you. But know I know that you're in love with someone else." I look at her with sympathy. She must be really blind.

"Girl, you are all Jace ever looks, thinks, believes in. Don't worry about anyone. It's obvious he feels the same." I couldn't help but laugh as I saw her face. She looked like a puppy who just got thrown a bone.

"Do you really think so?"

"No hunny." I pause for effect. She looks so sad. "I know so, and I don't lie or sugar coat. Now let's go kill shit!"

* * *

Clary's POV

"Clary! Get over here! Do you know what you can do that the rest of us can't?" Alec asked me looking paniced. I try to think but all I can do is stare down at Jace's body and think 'I did this. He got bitten by a demon because of me. It's all my fault.' I feel a sting on my face and look up to Izzy. She slapped me. I needed that so I'm not angry.

"I know what I can do."

"Do you know all the runes?"

"Yes, I do."

"WELL THAN DRAW A HEALING RUNE! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN CURE DEMON POISONING WITH A RUNE!" Isabelle screamed at me. I drop to my knees beside him. I draw the rune and watch him heal. Thank any god that will listen he healed. This has made up my mind. I am telling him how I feel.

* * *

HALF HOUR BEFORE

Jace, Izzy, Alec, and I were walking into an abandoned building. As soon as we get in a giant demon jumps out. It's tall, it has multiple arms, and its a dark purple colour. It has green/yellow eyes. It had the most disgusting scent. Ugh! I hope they don't all smell like that. It swings on of it's arm out and grabs Iz. Alec shoots an arrow into his eye. I run up and try to stab it with my seraph blade. Jace sees something i don't. I hear him scream as he pushes me out of the way. He falls to the ground and i scream. I can't do anything. I'm paralyzed. Alec or Iz killed the demon, I'm not sure what one. I can't think. I'm even having trouble breathing. This isn't supposed to be happening. I did this. This was my fault. He's going to die and he doesn't know I love him.

* * *

**I know I haven't updated in a while but I've just been going through stuff. I'll update more often, you have my word. Thank you for the favs, follows, and reviews. To all the ****americans reading this I know I spelt colour wrong. But that's how we spell it over here in Canada! LOTS AND LOTS OF LOVE!**

**-Hopeyyy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to update. I just went through a break up and didn't want to write all the fluff. Anyway I won't keep you too long! Tell me what you think. Who do you think the throat clearer is? (Does that make sense) **

* * *

As I stand over Jace in the hospital I can't help but think how peaceful he looks. It's forced but it works. He never does anything peaceful, ever, he's Jace. He was always nice to everyone in our old public school. The only time he ever had a problem with anyone was because he was standing up for me. I remember one time this kid was picking on me. He was threatening to beat me up. I didn't know what to do, so I told Jace. Bad decision. He tracked the guy down, i don't know what he did, but the guy came back to school a week later with bruises all over his body. At lunch he came over and apologized to me. I know he only did it because he was terrified of Jace but still.

Jace means the world to me. He is my everything. If he dies I'm going right behind him. He is my only love and I can't function without him. When he's gone I can't help but think about him. He reminds me of a character in this book I read. In the House of night series. Erebus, I believe. Erebus is the son of the sun. Haha, puny! Jace shines like him, has the same golden features, and oddly enough Jace kinda shimmers too. Well his mussels do. He is so beautiful, i know I'm so not his type but he just has too know.

"I love you, Jace. Please don't leave me. Where you go, I follow. You die, I die. You leave and so do I. I know I am so not good enough for you. You could have so much better, but I need to tell you. Even if you can't hear me. I'm sorry im such a coward."

I look at his face and I see his mouth moving. I lean in to try and hear better. Is he talking in his sleep or am I going crazy? DID HE JUST HEAR ALL THAT? If he did, will he hate me?

"I... Love... You..." Yep that's the last straw i'm going to call the Silent Brothers and have them look for drugs in my system. There is no way I heard, what i heard.

I get up to leave and as I do I feel the warmth of a hand on my wrist. I look down into the endless gold that are Jace's eyes. He pulls me down so I'm sitting on the edge of his bed. For someone who's supposed to be sick, he's pretty fucking strong.

"Clary, I love you too. I never wanted to tell you because I would rather have you in my life as a friend, than not at all. You are my world. You are the sole reason I'm alive. If it hadn't been for you, I would have offed myself years ago. You, Clary, always have and always will give me hope. You make me feel accepted and loved. You make me feel like me." I try to say something in return but before I have the chance he's flipped us around. He is now hovering over me. His legs are on either side of my torso. I can feel every part of his body, but he's not crushing me. He is so close I can feel the heat of his breath on my face. I look up into his eyes and it's like something inside him breaks. He crashes his mouth into mine. He tastes like blood. I don't mind. I push myself against him, letting him know that I want it. He doesn't move his hands to explore my body, but does something much better. He drags his lips against my jawline and neck. He brings his mouth to me ear and whispers,

"You have no idea how many times I've dreamt this.", he then nibbles on the lobe of my ear. That's when all bets are off. I go all in. I grab his bloody shirt and I pull it up over his head. I rub my hands along the smoothness of he body. Sooner than expected my shirt is off as well. I'm undoing the button to his pants when I hear someone clear their throat.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello my lovely's! How are you? Sorry for the late update! I was grounded... Sucks being only 14. Whatevs. Happy reading. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

FUCK FUCK FUCK! It was Max. By the angel. It could have been anyone else but it was poor, sweet, innocent Max, that had walked in on us. Izzy's little brother. You've got to be kidding me. The universe hates me. I look over at Jace to see his expression. His eyes show everything from embarrassment to boasting. As if he was proud of what he accomplished with me. Asshole. He looks over at me and all smugness is wiped off his face. He looks scared. Good. I raise my eyebrows at him. He jumps and hands me my shirt that he had fisted in his hand. I look over at Max.

"Max, what did you come in here for?"

"My mom wanted me to see if Jace was well enough to eat. By the looks of it he's more than well enough." Wow this kid has guts. If I ever walked in on as intense of a make out sesh i would've cried. I've found a new role model. I am currently looking up to a ten year old. Woot woot. life goals. Oops I'm being a bitch.

"Sorry Max. Tell your mom we'll be right down. Thank you for coming to get us. It was much appreciated." As soon as he left the room I slapped Jace in the chest.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SMUG LOOK FOR, ASSHOLE?" I whisper-yelled.

"Ouch! Calm down, you little fiery ball of rage! I'm just happy I've finally gotten my dream girl. I've loved you my entire life. Can't a guy be a little smug if they happen to be the luckiest one on earth?"

"No, not to a ten year old. That's wrong."

"Fine, you're right. Like always." I turn to walk away but he grabs my wrist and pulls me into him. He kisses me softly. More like teasingly. So of course i deepen it. Then pull away and laugh at his adorable expression of hurt and longing. I love him so much. I look up into his golden eyes. Time slowly drifts away as I stare. They're just so beautiful. Finally I give and take his hand pulling him toward the door.

"C'mon, we should get going."

* * *

_**Bonjour. So I was thinking that i could use some fresh ideas, any offers. Also i need a new good book to read please tell me good ones! The fault in our stars is coming out tomorrow! I"M SO SUPER EXCITED! Anyway, I'll leave it at that. BYEEEE! **_

_**~Hopeyy**_


End file.
